


I've Been Watching You

by blue_skyes



Category: Youtuber RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, F/M, Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism, antisepticeye, porn no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skyes/pseuds/blue_skyes
Summary: Anti's been watching you, and he decides to have some fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So in honor of Anti's return, I wrote this. I also recommend listening to the song Eyes on Fire by Blue Foundation while reading. :) I'll return to my other scheduled fics soon! Enjoy! :)

It had been a long day. Work today had you on your feet for almost all day, and when you got home, you had to work on your final research paper for your University graduation. As you climbed into bed, your mind was buzzing. The thoughts of everything you did and still had to do was keeping you awake and you sighed out of frustration. You needed something to mellow you out, even if it was just for the night.

Your hands already had an idea as they almost unconsciously moved, one beginning to squeeze and massage your breasts, the other feeling your vagina through your panties. You let out a soft moan, and continued with your touches before you began to need more, and you stripped completely. Your hands ran over your naked body, pinching at your nipples, teasingly running over your inner thighs, but avoiding your vagina completely. When you were almost exploding with need, you began slowly rubbing your clit.

Your mind wandered, imagining that it wasn't you making you feel like this, but Anti. It seemed a little weird, but you quickly justified it to yourself by telling yourself that Anti wasn't real, so it wasn't like you were getting off to a real person, right? The sensations quickly snapped you out of your train of thought, and you couldn't help but let out a loud moan. Your other hand travelled from your breasts down to your vagina, and your fingers poked at your lubricated hole. As you stuck them inside, stretching you, you imagined it was Anti's fingers curling and rubbing against your g-spot. The intense pleasure of your fingers pumping in and out and your hand rubbing your clit, made you moan out his name. You picked up the pace, getting closer and closer to the edge. A few minutes passed and you had reduced yourself to a writhing, moaning mess. And the thought of Anti was just turning you on even more. You were right on the edge, and as you came, you screamed out Anti's name. You came down from your high, panting heavily as you did. You felt as your stress had melted away, the post orgasm bliss leaving you as though you were walking on air as you went to the bathroom to clean yourself up. Once clean, you got back into your pyjamas. As you climbed into bed and fell into a blissful slumber, you were completely unaware of the pair of glowing green eyes in the corner that had been watching you this entire time.  
————————————————–————

The next day passed through as normal. You went to classes and work, and did your homework. You had gotten into bed, and just as you were falling asleep, you felt the bed shift, as though someone else had climbed in with you. You shot up, opening your eyes only to find a pair of glowing green ones meeting yours. You instantly backed into the farthest corner of your bed away from the man that sat before you, and screamed at him. "W-Who are you?! And what do you want from me?!"

The man waved at you and grinned before laughing, revealing his sharp teeth as they gleamed in the moonlight that shone through the curtains. "Oh my dear (Y/N)... I can't believe that you don't know who I am... I've been watching you closely the past few days... and I particularly loved that show you put on for me last night." His voice was deeper now, almost dripping with sensuality. "The way you were moaning my name when you touched yourself... imagining me making you climax..." He moved forward, his eyes and his movements becoming more predatory. As he did, his whole face became visible in the light and you realized who it was. "Anti?"

"That's right, my dear." He inched closer and closer, and before long, you were curled up almost into a complete ball and he was right in front of you. Anti took a hand, and moved it towards you. You flinched slightly as his hand approached you, almost falling off the bed, but instead you found yourself leaning in to his touch as he gently placed his hand on your cheek and stroked it.

"You are just so beautiful..." Anti's voice was but a whisper now as he looked at you. "Your body, your face, every inch of you..." He was staring into your eyes intensely, and you couldn't bring yourself to look away. The glowing green was almost mesmerizing, and you began to slowly uncurl yourself, relaxing in his presence. "I need to have you (Y/N)... I need to make you mine..." His voice was rough as he spoke, but with a softness behind it. As if he needed your permission before taking you.

You nodded almost unconsciously, having secretly wanted this for a while now. Your voice was a whisper compared to his as you finally answered. "I'm yours Anti..."

Your response was all he needed for him to grab your face and pull you into a passionate kiss. You melted at the feelings of his lips against yours, and you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you. Anti leaned into you, pushing you down so you were lying over the bed, and he was on top of you. You finally pulled away to breathe, and you were panting against him.

Anti made a move to pull up your shirt, but you shied away from him slightly. "Oh (Y/N)," He chuckled darkly. "You don't have to hide yourself from me. I've already seen all there is to see. And you're beautiful. So please don't hide."

You sighed in defeat. He was right. He had seen all of you already. And a small part of you was a little creeped out, but you brushed that aside, your arousal taking over. You slipped your shirt off, and Anti marveled at the sight of your breasts. "So wonderful..." He leaned in, licking at your nipples, alternating between the two, teasing you as he grazed them with his sharp teeth. You wriggled under him, mewling as he teased you.

"Mmm..." he chuckled. "It's even better hearing these sounds when I'm the one causing them..." He moved from your breasts down your stomach, stopping when he reached your shorts. "Now let's see what's under here, shall we?"

You lifted up your hips, to ease Anti with slipping them off, and he slipped off your shorts and panties in one quick movement. He pressed kisses to your thighs, moving closer and closer to your vagina in the center. He left bite marks along the way, teasing you even more. And when he finally reached your center, he wasted no time in getting to work.

Anti dove in, licking and sucking at your clit. The way his tongue moved was driving you mad. His tongue wandered all over, and your back arched as you moaned when he stuck his tongue deep in your hole, tongue fucking you. Anti flicked his tongue in and out of you, and he used one of his hands to play with your clit. He continued that for a few moments, before switching it up completely and moving his mouth back to your clit, and shoved two fingers inside you.

"You're so wet..." Anti pulled his fingers out, before slamming them back in, rubbing your g-spot as they came in. You were moaning and writhing uncontrollably, and you were almost close to the edge.

"A-Anti... please..." You moaned out. "I'm close..." Anti stopped all of his ministrations, taking a step back and stripping himself of his clothes.

"Are you ready. (Y/N)?" He lined himself up with you as you nodded.

"Yes Anti... I'm ready... please fuck me!" You moaned, needing to feel him inside you.

Anti thrust himself inside you and a growl escaped his lips as your walls clenched, needing to keep him inside you. "You're wonderfully tight..." He groaned as he came close to your ear, wrapping his arms around you, pulling you flush against him.

You unconsciously wrapped your legs around Anti in response, which pushed him deeper inside you. You moaned his name loudly as he hit your g-spot, and he growled in response. He began pounding into you, your hips colliding into each other each time. You both were getting closer as his thrusts were getting more erratic and you began to rub your clit to add pleasure.

"(Y/N), I'm so close... cum for me... cum with me..." Anti's voice was rough in your ear and it was all you needed to go over the edge. You screamed out his name and he came soon after, your clenching walls pulling out every last drop of cum from him.

The two of you were panting against each other as you came down from your orgasms. Anti pulled out from inside you, but continued to hold you close to him. "So, was it good?" Anti smirked, as he looked deeply into your eyes.

"Yeah..." Your voice was a whisper with how out of breath you were. "Much better than my own fingers..." You let out a soft giggle against his chest. "Will you stay?" You were curious, and hoped that after the mind blowing sex, he still wanted to be around.

"Of course." Anti smiled at you as he placed a soft kiss to your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! If you did, please leave a kudos or a comment to let me know you did, it really makes me smile! And if you think there's something I could do better let me know in a comment, I'm always looking to improve! :) thanks for reading! :)


End file.
